


Aloha

by carolss



Category: The OC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que a Marissa não morreu no final da terceira temporada, apenas se mudou para o Hawaii com o pai.





	Aloha

"Eu não me mudei pra cá por causa de você, não se preocupe"

Talvez sob outras circunstâncias esse seria um começo de conversa bem estranho, mas dado tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Marissa Cooper nas últimas semanas do seu relacionamento Alex achou que seria melhor esclarecer isso de uma vez.

Marissa riu.

"Eu não achei que você tivesse"

"Então, a quandto tempo você tá no Hawaii ?"

"Uns dois anos mais ou menos, desde o fim do ensino médio. E você ?"

"Três meses, antes disso eu estava em San Francisco"

"San Francisco ?"

"Sim, porque a surpresa ?"

"Sei lá, sempre que eu pensei em você eu te imaginava em L.A"

"Eu só fiquei por lá alguns meses, não funcionou. Então...você pensou em mim nesses últimos anos"

"Sim, as vezes, e você pensou sobre mim alguma vez ?"

"As vezes, eu imaginava que você tinha voltado com o Ryan"

"Eu voltei, por um tempo, não funcionou. Se você não estiver muito ocupada eu posso te pagar um café e te contar o drama todo"

Na verdade Alex estava meio ocupada, e já atrasada pro trabalho. Mas diante do sorriso esperançoso de Marissa ela se encontrou dizendo :

"Eu adoraria"

E antes mesmo que elas chegassem na café suas mãos já haviam se encontrado. Isso sente como o começo de algo novo, ou talvez a volta de algo antigo. Mas seja qual for o caso ela acha que talvez dessa vez elas estejam prontas para o que está por vir.


End file.
